ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Avengers
The Amazing Avengers is a comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The series starts with elements of the storyline What If... Flash Thompson Became Spider-Man. Premise In a alternate reality of Marvel, a new group of superheroes band together to stop crime and supervillain threats while contending with the violent acts of unlawful self-proclaimed heroes like Flash Thompson, who became Spider-Man (here called Crimson Spider) instead of Peter Parker. Characters Main Heroes * Captain America / Peter Parker: Once an shy and nerdy free-lance photographer working for Daily Bugle for the care of his ill aunt May, Peter Parker had his life ruined when trying to take pictures of Crimson Spider / Flash Thopmson, who attacked him in a Super Soldier Serum facility in the blind belief that Peter was making him look bad out of jealousy due to their past history. On the attack, Peter exposed himself to the facilities chemicals and infused with samples of the Super Soldier Serum which once turned Steve Rogers into Captain America. Right after J. Jonah Jameson (who showed no regard of Peter's condition) fired him for failing to obtain the pictures and his aunt and Uncle Ben were killed during a riot which Crimson Spider show have but did not stop, Peter joined Pym Industries as the CEO Hank Pym's favorite prodigy and, using nanotech particles and resources provided by Pym, developed an Super-Soldier armor and a weapon projector (which grants him a sword, a shield, a non-lethal gun) composed of Vibranium and, united with his android sidekick Redwing, battles crime and inspires hope and humility on citizens as Captain America. He then became the leader of the Avengers. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics (along with blue eyes). His Captain America armor is a modified version of the one seen in Avengers: Age of Ultron (but with white eye lenses). * Captain Marvel / Mary Jane Watson: Peter's long time childhood friend and love interest, Mary Jane had her life changed during the pursuit of her career as a astrophysicist and her search for answers about her long-lost father Phillip when she learned of her father's true identity as the Kree captain Mar-Vell (Mary Jane was at the time Mar-Vell's fourth child). After witnessing her father's death by the hands of Crimson Spider, Mary Jane had her Kree powers awakened by the energies transferred from her father to his children (with Mary Jane manifesting the powers of increased strength, speed and stamina, energy projection and flight). After being given with hightech resurces with the Kree scientists who were loyal to Mar-Vell, Mary Jane took on the moniker of Captain Marvel while going on a journey to find her other siblings. Later after battling crime alongside Captain America (whom she recognized as Peter Parker, who likewise recognized her identity), Mary Jane also married him and had four children with him for the next eight years later. She is also the second-in command of the Avengers. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics. Her Captain Marvel attire consists of a one piece leotard suit (similar to the black gold suit worn by Carol Danvers as Ms. Marvel, but colored after the current suit) with a mask which attaches to her face while leaving only her mouth and hair visible. * Quasar / Avril Kincaid, one of Mary Jane's half-siblings and the first child of Mar-Vell with Shi'ar princess Lilandra. After her father was killed by Crimson Spider, her Kree metabolism granted her Superhuman strength, flight, energy construct projection and absorption and cosmic awareness. She was also the first of the siblings found by Mary Jane, whom she later worked alongside with to find their brothers. Later on, she decided to live with her sister on Earth and joined the Avengers. ** Appearance: The same as the original character in Earth-616. * Hulkling / Theodore "Teddy" Altman / Dorrek VIII, one of Mary Jane's half-siblings and the second child of Mar-Vell with Skrull princess Anelle. After his father was killed by Crimson Spider, his abilities (including shape-shifting, Superhuman strength and stamina, flight and fire breathing) manifested and he started using them to protect the citizens of Earth as Hulkling. ** Appearance: The same as in the original comics. * Star-Lord / Kevin Quill, one of Mary Jane's half-siblings and the third child of Mar-Vell with Earth Inhuman Meredith. After his fatherwas killed by Crimson Spider, his Inhuman abilities of Elemental manipulation were increased by his Kree metabolism (allowing him to fly and breath in space). He later took the moniker of Star-Lord. ** Appearance: A younger variant of Chris Pratt's interpretation of the character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Mecha Hulk / Amadeus Cho: A young scientist who once worked for Hammer Industries until he was caught in a freak lab accident which used his body and consciousness in the center of a Gamma Energy-powered Super-Adaptoid. Despite terrifyed with the experience, Cho soon became inspired by Peter Parker's actions as Captain America and became the superhero Mecha Hulk. His android form grants him increased strength and stamina and the abilities to fire Nuclear-Energy breath and to shape-shift into a war tank and a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. ** Appearance: His human appearance is the same as in the comics. His Mecha Hulk form is that of a green white hulking robot with human-looking features. * Groot, a tree-like humanoid alien who developed weather-based abilities after proving himself worthy of wielding the mystical hammer Mjolnir (which once belonged to the deceased Asgardian Prince and Thunderer Thor). He has a bond of friendship with Mary Jane Watson / Captain Marvel, who is able to understand his native language (on which Groot is only heard saying "I am Groot.") ** Appearance: The same as in Battleworld: Thors. * Redwing: Captain America's robotic sidekick. He is a highly advanced synthezoid who can shapeshift to the forms of an peregrine falcon and a wingged horse (he serves as his master's ride in this form). ** Appearance: In both synthezoid forms, Redwing has a white mouth, a red body and blue wings and eyes. * Jocasta, an A.I. system created by Mar-Vell to be Captain Marvel's sidekick ** Appearance: Officially no form, although her holographic face ressembles that of her master's and her robotic avatar is based on the one seen in the comics. Supporting Characters S.H.I.E.L.D. * Tony Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries and director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he is a mentor to the Avengers. ** Appearance: The same as in the current comics, with a cybernetic red golden left arm and an eyepatch for the right eye. * Henry "Hank" Pym, the CEO of Pym Industries and Peter's current boss and supportive mentor. He is also S.H.I.E.L.D.'s head scientist. ** Appearance: Based on Michael Douglas's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Dr. Marla Madison, J. Jonah Jameson's ex-wife who divorced from him after she was fired from Life Foundation due to Jameson's current photographer Eddie Brock having stolen classified files from her computer about the secrets surrounding Life Foundation. Marla later joined Pym Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. as a biotech expert. ** Appearance: Based on Sally Field's interpretation of Aunt May in Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man and Them Amazing Spider-Man 2. * Commissioner George Stacy, the head of the New York Police Department and a commander of the S.H.I.E.L.D. units. ** Appearance: Based on Dennis Leary's character in Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man and Them Amazing Spider-Man 2. * Jefferson Davis, an police officer working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. ** Appearance: Based on his appearance in . The Parker/Watson Familly * Ben Parker, Peter's uncle who died in a hospital which was destroyed by a riot which Crimson Spider was too late to stop. ** Appearance: The same as in the original comics. * May Reilly, Peter's aunt who was gravely ill (which led her nephew to work hard to get the money for her care). She and her husband died in a hospital which was destroyed by a riot which Crimson Spider was too late to stop. ** Appearance: The same as in the storyline What If... Flash Thompson Became Spider-Man. * Mar-Vell / Phillip Watson, Mary Jane's biological father and a Kree astronault and soldier who had the purpose of having four children from different planets (Avril Kincaid from Shi'ar, Dorrek VIII from the Skrull Empire) in hopes of starting peace between Kree and other worlds. He was then killed in a fight by Crimson Spider (who wrongly saw him as an alien invader). His death consequently awakened his children's full powers and led Ronan the Accuser to wage war on Earth. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EMH!. * Anna Watson, Mary Jane's maternal aunt and surrogate mother who supports her niece's relationship with Peter and her role as Captain Marvel. ** Appearance: Based on Marisa Tomeii's interpretation of Aunt May in Spider-Man: Homecoming. * Ben Parker-Watson, the oldest of Peter and Mary Jane's children named after Peter's uncle Ben. ** Appearance: A child variant of Peter Parker with Green Eyes. * Phillip and May Parker-Watson, Peter and Mary Jane's twin middle children named after Mary Jane's father Mar-Vell's human identity of Phillip Watson and Peter Parker's aunt May respectively. ** Appearance: They are respectively child variants of their parents and both have Red Hair and Blue Eyes. * Felicia Parker-Watson, Peter and Mary Jane's youngest child named after their friend Felicia Hardy. ** Appearance: She is a blond-haired blue-eyed child girl. Individual Characters * Spider-Boy / Miles Morales, officer Davis' son who idolizes Captain America. He was five years old in the period the Avengers first banded together. Eight years later, Miles became Spider-Boy after being bitten by the same spider which gave Flash Thompson his spider-powers. He currently battles crime under Captain America's mentorship to make up for Crimson Spider's atrocities. ** Appearance: The same as the original character in the comics. * Spider-Girl / Gwen Stacy, Commissioner Stacy's daughter who idolizes Captain America. She was four years old in the period the Avengers first banded together. Eight years later, Gwen became Spider-Girl after being bitten by the same spider which gave Flash Thompson his spider-powers. She currently battles crime under Captain America's mentorship to make up for Crimson Spider's atrocities. ** Appearance: Based on her looks in Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, but wearing a one top leotard version of her costume. * Ghost Rider / Johnny Blaze, a former motorcycle stunt man who sold his soul to the devil to save his father from cancer, and became the devil's servant called the Spirit of Vengeance, a fiery spirit which feeds on the evil of its victims. ** Appearance: Based on Nicolas Cage's character in the 2007 film and its 2012 sequel. * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan, a young Inhuman girl who idolizes Captain Marvel since her childhood. She was five yeard old in the period the Avengers first banded together. Eight years later, Kamala (having mastered her Inhuman abilities of Size/Shape Shifting) begun fighting crime as Ms. Marvel. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics, but without the sleeves in her costume. * Betty Brant, Jameson's former receptionist at the Daily Bugle. 0Much unlike Jameson, she sees Crimson Spider as a menace and points the Avengers as the true heroes. She is also one of Peter's only two friends in the Bugle (along with her husband Robbie Robertson) as he was shown attending to Uncle Ben and Aunt May's funeral as well as Peter and Mary Jane's wedding. ** Appearance: Based on Elizabeth Banks' character in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. * Robbie Robertson, a longtime employee-turned-chief of the Daily Bugle. Much unlike Jameson, he sees Crimson Spider as a menace and points the Avengers as the true heroes. He is also one of Peter's only two friends in the Bugle (along with his wife Betty Brant) as he was shown attending to Uncle Ben and Aunt May's funeral as well as Peter and Mary Jane's wedding. ** Appearance: Based on Bill Nunn's character in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. * Liz Allan, one of Peter and Mary Jane's friends and former classmates. Liz is also a Lesbian who is romantically involved with Sally Avril (as shown in certain issues where they are shown sleeping in the same bed). ** Appearance: A younger version of her counterpart in the Ultimate Comics. * Sally Avril, one of Peter and Mary Jane's friends and former classmates. Liz is also a Lesbian who is romantically involved with Liz Allan (as shown in certain issues where they are shown sleeping in the same bed). ** Appearance: Visually based on Elizabeth Olsen's interpretation of Wanda Maximoff / Scarlett Witch in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Villains / Anti-Heroes * Thanos, an intergalactic despot from Titan with a goal to destroy half of a population he invades to "re-balance the universe". He was the first foe who is fought by the Avengers in their first teamwork. He was defeated by Captain America and Captain Marvel in a battle which cost him his right eye and left arm. ** Appearance: Based on Josh Brolin's performance in Avengers: Infinity War. * Crimson Spider / Flash Thompson, a repugnant former high school jock who used to bully Peter. Like Peter Parker in the original timelines, he became a crime-fighting Spider-based vigilante after being bitten by a radioactive spider. However, he displays more violent and arrogant methods (showing no hesitation in severly injuring or killing criminals and scolding at or intimidating citizens who do not see him as a hero) which oftenly ruin even innocent people's lives and takes no responsibility of his actions. Thompson also owns (and lives in) a saloon which once belonged to his father. ** Appearance: The same as in the storyline What If... Flash Thompson Became Spider-Man. * Red Skull / Johann Schmidt / Adolf Malik, a Nazi general who was possessed by a hightec device which granted him the appearance, abilities, mind and memories of Johann Schmid / the Red Skull, the archenemy of the original Captain America and Adolf Hitler's head of advanced weaponry and commander of the terrorist organization Hydra. ** Appearance: The same as Hugo Weaving's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but with a red bionic right arm and a black bionic left leg. * Ronan the Accuser, an avid Kree fanatic whose family was killed in the war against Earth, Shi'ar and the Skrull Empire. He refuses to heed his Empire's peace treaty with the three planets' defense force and longs for a genocidal campaign against the three worlds (which led Mar-Vell to embark on his own campaign for piece and the birth of his four children). ** Appearance: Based on Lee Pace's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * J. Jonah Jameson, the arrogant greedy head of Daily Bugle who worships Crimson Spider as a hero regardless of his violent acts (which Jameson only sees as "effective action"). Much like Crimson Spider, Jameson only cares about money and takes no dear responsibility of his actions. ** Appearance: The same as in the storyline What If... Flash Thompson Became Spider-Man. * Dark Goblin / Harry Osborn, one of Thompson's best (and only) friends along with Eddie Brock. Despite his friendship with Thompson, however, Harry shows a deep hatred towards Crimson Spider after the vigilante killed his father Norman (who had become the Green Goblin). In a obsessive attempt to get revenge on Crimson Spider, Harry became the Dark Goblin, a psychopathic assassin armed with the same equipment and injected with the same formula as his father. ** Appearance: Based on Dane DeHaan's character in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. * Venom / Eddie Brock, one of Thompson's best (and only) friends along with Harry Osborn. He was once Peter's replacement as free-lance photographer working for Daily Bugle until he was fired when his actions towards dr. Marla Madison resulted in her being fired from Life Foundations and divorcing from her husband J. Jonah Jameson (whom she accused of sending Brock to spy on her work). In a attempt to get his job back, Brock tried to sneak into Life Foundation's secret research lab and get the evidences of Carlton Drake's crimes until one of the subjects infected Brock with an extraterrestrial symbiote which granted him special abilities as long as they shared the same body, but at the cost of his sanity and influencing his behavior for the worse. ** Appearance: Based on Tom Hardy's character in the 2018 Venom film. * Dr. Carlton Drake, a genius inventor and leader of the Life Foundation who is illegally experimenting on the symbiotes. He is also an scientist working for Hydra. ** Appearance: Based on Riz Ahmed's character in the 2018 Venom film. * Green Goblin / Norman Osborn, Harry's father, a scientist, engineer, billionaire, founder and owner of Oscorp, who tested an unstable strength enhancer on himself and became the insane and powerful villian known as the Green Goblin. ** Appearance: Based on Willem Dafoe's character in Sam Raimi's first Spider-Man film. * Rhino / Joseph "Bone Saw" McGraw, a former wrestler whom Crimson Spider defeated in a cage match at the wrestling tournament, which ruined Bone Saw's fame and career. He was then met with Green Goblin, who (having learned of Crimson Spider's past as a wrestler and Bone Saw's wish for revenge) injected him with a serum which turned him into a humanoid rhinoceros. ** Appearance: Based on Randy Savage's character in Sam Raimi's first Spider-Man film. Issues * A Legend Reborn, Part 1 - * A Legend Reborn, Part 2 - * * * Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Alternate Reality Category:Avengers Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Comic books Category:T-Rated comics